


Bleed for me

by Tedashee



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Hurt Sharrkan, M/M, Masshar, Needs more fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedashee/pseuds/Tedashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the battle of Byoln Sharrkan is nursing his wound. Masrur helps in his own little way.</p><p>Inspired by this pic: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=33983907</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed for me

"I am not allowing that woman to heal me." Sharrkan crossed his arms and turned up his nose to voice his apt refusal of his king's request. The last thing he wanted to do was get help from Yamuraiha. That was practically admitting defeat! The white haired man ignored Sinbad as he tried to bring him around to the idea in vain; he was not allowing that woman and her magic to help him. No. Way.  
"Let us cauterize the wound then." The swordsman scowled at the magician, sticking his tongue out at her. "So I can have a huge burn on my back? No can do, the ladies love smooth skin and a burn is just a little too much for them." He said with a cocky grin.  
"Stitches it is." Ja'far held up a needle and thread with an innocent smile, though the anger in his eyes was evident. This argument had gone on for way too long in his opinion, and he just wanted the would taken care of. Masrur sighed and shook his head. He wasn't about to join this argument knowing the swordsman would object to anything they said. He would have suggested Aladdin but the magi had gone to sleep awhile ago. Pity. He wasn't too worried though; he'd personally make sure that Sharrkan got the healing he needed.  
Sharrkan shook his head quickly, "Nope, that's even more trouble than the burning." He stood up and groaned softly, feeling the burn of stretching skin on his back. "I'm turning in for the night, see you in the morning." He turned on his heel and strode off, his jewelry and chains clinking and the pain in his back taunting him with each step. 

Usually he wouldn't be so adamant about getting some help but this was just humiliating. Out of the three of them--him, Yamuraiha and Masrur--he'd gotten the most injured. Yamuraiha had her magic to keep her healed. And Masrur was built like an ox, in more ways than one. And him? The swordsman probably had more scars on him than both of them combined. Probably. Somethings in life just weren't fair.  
He opened the door to his room and closed his after him, sighing in relief to see there was already a torch. Having a bath wasn't an option when his wound would be easily irritated by the fragrant soaps and perfumes he had. Dammit. Slipping the already torn and bloodied robe off, he sat down and began to removed the gold jewelry that glinted in the firelight. A knocking on his door interrupted him, making the Heliohaptian crook a pale eyebrow and stand up, his back screaming in disapproval. "Hold up." He walked over and opened the door, only looking mildly surprised to the Fanalis general standing in the doorway. 

These days it was usually him that came at these times of night. Not that he minded, the red haired man was welcome night time company.

He smirked, tilting his head to the side to eye Masrur. "Hey Mas~" he stepped aside to let him in, closing the door after his guest. "If you're here for the usual, I'll ask you to be gentle with my back as it is."  
The swords master was suddenly pressed against the cool wall despite the warning, his face against the stones and a warm heat near his back.  
"How bad does it hurt?" Masrur's mouth were by his ear, lips grazing the shell.  
"Eh, you know. Burning pain when I move, soreness if I don't move enough. About a 8/10 on the pain scale." Sharrkan shrugged, causing pain near his right shoulder. "Why do you ask?"  
"He hurt you. He made you /bleed/." The slightly possessive tone in the pink haired man's growl made a shiver run down his spine. Even though he didn't consider them to be lovers, he couldn't say that the thought of belonging to Masrur, establishing a relationship, hadn't occurred to him. But he couldn't. The Heliohaptian was drawn out of his thoughts by the feeling of something warm, wet, and ticklish going over over the cut. What was Masrur doing?  
"Mas?" He strained to look at the Fanalis over his shoulder, only seeing the top of his head. The feeling was still there, but he couldn't say it was unpleasant. It was actually rather soothing. Whatever he was doing back there was easing the pain, not completely, but enough that Sharrkan noticed that it has started to ebb away. It wasn't till Masrur looked up and he saw the blood on his lips-- 

"Why are you licking my blood?! Mas that's gross what the heck--" His protests were cut off as callused fingers brushed over his lips, pushing against them and seeking entrance. Sharrkan rolled his eyes but opened his mouth anyway, sliding his tongue over the invading digits. They tasted like wine and the grapes he had been eating and some other taste that was uniquely Masrur. Masrur leaned back once he was sure that his back was completely free of blood, still frowning at the cut. That was going to leave a scar. Kissing up to the pale haired man's shoulder he bit down, earning a moan from the older man. Blood bubbled up from spot only to be licked up instantly by the Fanalis. He had made him bleed. It was very lucky for the member of Al Tharmen that Sharrkan had dealt with him before he had a chance. They may not be lovers but Masrur was not the type to forgive those who hurt what belonged to him. Kissing, sucking, and biting across Sharrkan's skin, the pink haired man distracted his partner from the slight pain by slipping a hand into his pants, stroking his half hard length. The Heliohaptian let out a choked off gasp and bucked against his hand, letting Masrur's fingers slide out of his mouth. The Fanalis gripped the hem of his pants and tugged down, revealing a tanned backside and pink puckered hole. He couldn't help but stare at the sight; any ass that could withstand a pounding from him was one to be admired. His reverie was cut short at the white haired man's complaints, the usual 'Mas you're taking too long' and 'Are you going to fuck me or not?' Rolling his eyes, he pushed in one saliva covered finger into Sharrkan, barely looking up at the sharp intake of breath and a soft whine. He pushed in another finger and scissored his walls, stretching him as much as he could. A third finger was pushed in and he curled the digits inside of him as he spread him even wider.  
"Mas, stop teasing me and fuck me!" He sighed and pulled his fingers out, letting go of Sharrkan to remove his armor, tossing it onto the pillows. He looked around for something to be used as lubrication, finally locating a bottle of oil and pouring some over his hands. He rubbed it over his length, ignoring the way it twitched and throbbed when he pulled his hands away. The Heliohaptian wasn't the only one who was hard. Gripping his hips roughly he rubbed his cock between the older man's cheeks, before pressing the tip against his entrance.  
"Mas...come on..." The pale haired man whined and wiggled his ass. The Fanalis growled in the back of his throat and pushed into him slowly, moaning softly at the tight heat surrounding him. By the hitches in his breath and the way Sharrkan spread his legs even more to handle the stretch and burn, he could safely assume his mind was off of his back. He waited did him to be accommodated before beginning to thrusts slowly, picking up pace as he felt heat pooling in his lower regions. The Heliohaptian's moans and gasps and 'Oh Mas, faster, /harder/' went straight to Masrur's cock, making him angle his thrusts for his prostrate. The sweet scream that ripped from Sharrkan's throat was the only warning he has before he came over his fingers and the wall. The Fanalis shoved into him a few more times before he came as well, grunting softly as his seed poured into the older man. It was several more minutes of heavy gasps and quiet moans before he pulled out, slipping an arm around his waist and leading him over to the bed, helping to him lie down on his stomach. Masrur got up once more and fetch a small jar from the folds off his clothes before returning to Sharrkan's side.  
"Sit still." He muttered gruffly, spreading a salve over his back gently. The Heliohaptian winced then relaxed under the Fanalis' skilled fingers, his eyes drooping shut. "Thanks Mas..." He managed to get out before falling asleep. The pink haired man smiled before lying down beside him and gathering the swordsman into his arms, closing his eyes.

"You're welcome. Idiot."


End file.
